Japan's Mafia (Kuroko no Basket)
by melodilove3
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai, the generation of prodigies and miracles. The prestigious basketball team loses a bet and is introduced into the infamous underground works of the Takahashi mafia. This is their generation story of the 'Kiseki no Sedai.' Contains OCs and a tiny bit of romance interactions. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _Kiseki no Sedai,_ the generation of prodigies and miracles. Every 10 years, a new generation of miracles are born. Tokyo's Teikou Junior High School seemed to destined with a number of miracles for the past 40 years. _This year is no exception._

Five miracles player and one phantom player.

The prestigious basketball team loses a bet and is introduced into the infamous underground works of the Takahashi mafia.

 _This is their generation story of the 'Kiseki no Sedai.'_

 **...**

 _Okinawa Tango Casino._

One of the worldwide known wealthy resort and casino located on the bayside of Okinawa, Japan. The resort is classified with five stars starring excellent food quality and room service with a variety of luxurious adventures. The building itself shows the power and wealth its founders shared: big architectural stone halls and extravagant entrance with expensive diamond chandeliers hanging in the main hall, a red carpet leading up to the grand staircase with a balcony above and the golden casino behind the black metallic doors.

The bayside of Okinawa and the busy city of Tokyo are the homes of the reigning infamous Tokyo mafia, _Kiseki no Sedai,_ also known as the "Generation of Miracles." You should be aware by now their names by now, but since you're new, let me tell you who they are.

Akashi Seijuurou; _The Emperor_

Kise Ryouta; _The Two-Face_

Midorima Shintarou; _The Sniper_

Aomine Daiki; _The Hardcore_

Murasakibara Atsushi; _The Sawed-off Shotgun_

Kuroko Tetsuya; _The Colt_

Kagami Taiga; _The Tiger_

Takao Kazunari; _The Hawk_

Originally, there were only six guys. The last two, Kagami Taiga and Takao Kazunari were picked up from their former groups. But despite the guys, there were two females behind the scenes of each of their victory.

Momoi Satsuki; _The Data Collector_

Riko Aida; _The Analyst_

A gift from the gods above for sure. They excelled in everything that was given to them. It started with a losing bet, and the middle schoolers were introduced into the infamous underground works of the mafia.

 _ **This**_ _is their generation story of the sixth Kiseki no Sedai._

...

 **Published on June 7, 2017 (Wattpad)**

 **Published on June 10, 2017 (Fanfiction)**

 **...**

 **Hey, guys! melodilove3 is back after a very long hiatus! This is the new and updated version of Japan's Gang (will be deleted by the end of June 2017). The reason is I'm not satisfied with my work back then. Hopefully, this is more entertaining for you guys! Love you!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Bet

Chapter 1

 _The Bet_

 _"Ever-Victorious,"_ they say.

It stated during the third year at Teikou Junior High School, a notorious school known for its exemplary winning streaks whenever they compete. Whenever the school wins a competition, the local media always says, "Every school within the ten-meter radius knew to stay away from Teikou."

Today was just an ordinary day at Teikou Junior High School. None of those big competitions with tension and stress. No hurtful or rude remarks, especially at the school's gym. Both third and second strings have a day off from practice. The first strings decided to stay back a bit for an afternoon fun. First strings Kise Ryouta and Aomine Daiki were already on the court playing their usual one-on-one as Captain Akashi Seijuurou and Vice-Captain Midorima Shintarou were playing shogi off the sidelines. Kuroko Tetsuya and Murasakibara Atsushi were relaxing in a corner eating fruity popsicles. Coach Naoto Sanada sat on the bench and grunt at the fact that he no longer had control over the first strings' powers as he watched the two of players developed their playing style.

Aomine went in for a lay-up, and the basket swished as the orange ball went in and bounced out the open gym doors and into the cherry blossom courtyard. Kise grinned.

"I'll go get it!"

"Dammit! Why can't you trip already?"

"Mou, Dai-chan! Be nice, please!"

But the blonde was already out the door to even hear that. The cheerful blond jogged over to the rolling ball. Before he could even reach it, the ball stopped at a girl's feet. She picked it up and smiles at Kise as he stopped in front of her.

"I believe this belongs to you?" she asked, handing the basketball back.

"Hai. Thank you so much, Miss..?" Kise glanced at the pinned name tagged on the white uniform sweater. _高橋_ _小鳥_ _(Takahashi Kotori),_ it reads.

"Kotori. Takahashi Kotori."

"Arigatou Miss Kotori," Kise rubbed the back of his head. "Say are you a third-year here?"

Kotori cocked an eye. "I am," she replied, narrowing her orange eyes. "Are you from the first-strings?"

Kise widened his eyes a bit and looked away. "Yeah."

"Ryouta, what is taking you forever just to get a basketball?" Akashi questioned, standing at the gym's front door with closed eyes and arm-crossed. Kise gulped.

"Hai! I'm coming now!"

The redhead narrowed his heterochromatic eyes at the girl as she followed Kise, stopping her from coming in. "And Kotori, shouldn't you mind your own business like Uncle and Aunt?"

Kotori smiled. "There's nothing to do. Plus Okaa-san said I could bother you. Oh, and Mother and Father sends their regards for not coming to your fifteenth birthday earlier."

Akashi gave his childhood family friend a look. The Takahashi family is going to be the death of the Akashi Corporation. From what Akashi knows, the Takahashi had done the impossible things for the Akashi family. Here standing in front of him is the daughter of CEO Ito Mizuki from the Itoki Designers and the head manager Takahashi Juro of ARK Jewelry. Despite her feigning innocence, sixteen-year-old Takahashi Kotori is the incarnation of the devil in an angel's body. This includes her two brothers, eighteen-year-old Takahashi Yoshino and the fifteen-year-old Takahashi Masaru.

Kotori clung into Akashi's right arm and waltzed the gym. "Take a chill pill Captain Number 4. You need it more than I do."

Akashi rolled his eyes. "Leave now Kotori."

The sound of the net swished caught Akashi's ear as the first strings looked over at Kotori. The basketball bounced and rolled over in a corner. Coach clenched his teeth. How is she able to mock Shintarou's 3-pointers?

"You!"

Kotori gave Coach a board look. "I'm sorry?" The coach sneered but kept quiet.

"What Coach is saying is that this gym is only reserved for players, Miss," Midorima replied nonchalantly.

"I know," she replied, spinning the ball on one finger. Everyone watched her silently. "Let's play a game!"

"What?" Aomine and Kise piped.

"All of you against me. Sounds good?"

"As much as we want to Kotori," Akashi sighed. "We have a practice match tomorrow with Komagi Junior High School." Kotori smiled.

"Bet. You're too scared to go up against me Seijuurou."

The captain shot glares at her as she smiled sweetly. Everyone paled except Coach. _Oh no._

"Sei, I'm just proposing a bet," Kotori taunted, smiling. The shorter redhead sighed and averted his eyes. "What's the matter, _scaredy cat?"_

Akashi immediately looked at Kotori in the eyes and muttered something under his breath, "Bitch."

Kotori grinned. "That settles it. Yamato Academy at 7 PM." She walked closer towards Aomine and pulled him down by his shirt. She pressed her body against his and whispered in his ear. "Don't be late."

The girl quickly backed off, smiled and waved the basketball team good-bye, leaving the first strings stunned. Walking out the school gates, a black SUV screeched to a halt, and two men in black nodded towards Kotori. The brunette groaned as she hears the commotion from the SUV.

"Shut up, Masaru," the driver, Yoshino barked.

"Eh?! What did I do?!" Masaru uttered. "It's _your_ fault we're in this predicament!"

Kotori opened the back door and got in. "Shut your fucking mouth, Yoshino. You too, Masaru. You guys are giving me a headache."

"You're supposed to be on my side, you bitch," Yoshino muttered, stepping on the gas pedal and speeding head. "Anyways, where are we going?"

"Yamato Academy. Stupid Seijuurou decides to be a fucking bitch about it."

"What's up this time, Tori?" Yoshino asked, ignoring his younger brother. Masaru huffed and glanced in the rear mirror to his older sister grinning widely.

"Ma and Pa aren't gonna be happy with us if they find out that you're making Sei-kun and his friends join the mafia," Masaru added. Kotori groaned.

"Why are you two always against my idea?" she whined.

"Because you're the reincarnation of a devil," Yoshino spoke dryly.

"Fuck off Yoshi."

"You fucking bi—"

"Oi, focus on the damn road!"

...

There was a tense atmosphere back at Teikou. The basketball team had been in a dumpster since Kotori left and Akashi wasn't feeling the pleasure of running into his friend at school. Midorima had been quietly polishing the odd looking stone, his lucky object. Momoi had been long gone under the order of Coach to gather information about Yamato Academy.

"Um, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"Isn't Kotori-san from the Takahashi mafia?"

The redhead captain grimaced. "Hopefully she's not. That girl would kill anyone who gets in her way if possible."

All of a sudden, Momoi rushed in with the word "worry" etched on her face. "Minna, I have bad news!"

Aomine, who was on the stage rolled his eyes while cleaning out his ear. "What? You got your period?"

The pink-haired pouted. "No, but it's about Kotori-san and her last name Takahashi. She's related as the daughter of Takahashi Juro, the biggest influence in the underground world."

Gasps echoed the gym. Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Continue."

Momoi nods her head and flips a page from her blue clipboard. "According to the data, she's also related to Takahashi Yoshi, 18 and Takahashi Misaki, 15. Both of the two males have connections with the Jupiter and Neptune yakuza incident." She grimaced. "Rumors has it that all of the schools that have played against the Takahashi siblings have lost and are never to been seen again."

Murasakibara tapped on an annoyed Akashi. "Aka-chin, what are we going to do?"

The redhead started packing his gym bag. "Let's go. Yokohama is about an hour from here."

The team looked at their captain in shock. "What?"

"We have a game to win. Satsuki, please tell Coach that we will be coming back safe and sound."

"Yes, sir!"

...

Upon reaching the large school building, Kise stared at the architecture in awe.

"Wha~ it's so huge! Ne, Akashicchi are we seriously going to play against Kotori-san here?"

"Tch," Aomine clicked his tongue. "It seems so boring."

The Teiko players are greeted by two male teens wearing sunglasses in black suits with a red tie. The taller snickered while, the shorter one stuck out his hand. "Welcome to Yamato Academy."

"Thank you," Akashi said quickly. "We're here on order of Takahashi Kotori."

The two males looked at each other and nodded. "Please come with me," the taller man stated, and the basketball team trailed behind the boy. Momoi stole a quick glance at the shorter boy's profile, his emerald eyes hinted her way and widened her eyes. _No, it can't be..._

"Here you go," the taller male said, bowing towards Akashi. He opens the door, and the redhead and Momoi immediately sense something wrong as they filed through the door. Kotori stood in the middle of the court, monitoring her team.

"The locker room is this way, Miss," the male from earlier spoke. She nodded and followed his footsteps. _A dark aura sunk in the gym_ , Momoi noted as she led her teammates to the spare locker room. As the last undefeated champions player filed in, Momoi quickly shut the door and slumped down.

"Coach Sanada said that you guys better win."

Aomine, who was already changed, chuckled and ruffled his childhood friend's hair, much to her annoyance. "You worry too much, Satsuki. We'll win with your information on the opposing team, right?"

Pushing his hand away, Momoi huffed and groaned. "I can't identify their numbers. When we were walking in, I felt chills crawling on me when I saw their eyes."

"Was there anything different about them, Momoi?" Midorima questioned as he taped his left hand.

Momoi thought for a moment before speaking up. "Their eyes are dull. Be careful out there."

...

It's the last quarter of the game with the score of 98 to 89, with Teikou in the lead. The air was tense and musty. Shoes squeak and thumped against the polished court floor. Drops of sweat spattered against the wood.

Aomine clenched his teeth as he battled the screen of two Yamato players and managed to pass the ball to Midorima. The greenhead was about to shoot when a hand knocked the ball out of the shooting guard's hand. Midorima widens his eyes. _What the..?_

The ball was passed to Yamato's number 4. Kuroko was going to pass the ball to Akashi when two players stood between him and number 4. Dribbling the orange ball down the court, he passed to number 9 who shot a three-pointer before anyone can block him.

Momoi read the scoreboard: Visitor 98 to Home 92. _2 minutes._ Her eyes immediately scanned Yamato's number 4 and 9. No information can be given off. The female manager frowned. _But why?_

Another buzzer went off. Momoi widens her eyes as she looked at the scoreboard in horror.

 **Visitor** **98 to Home 94.**

 _Crap,_ the pink-haired noticed as her eyes scanned the court. _Tetsu-kun has been exposed, and everyone else is exhausted, especially Dai-chan and Kise-kun. Midorin is also reaching his limit on the three-pointers._

Another buzzer. _1 minute._

 **Visitor 98 to Home 97.**

 _Shoot, another three-pointer by number 9?!_ Momoi panicked. Akashi-kun is benched since the half quarter due to his ankle. She frowned at the score. _I can't bench any other players besides Akashi-kun._

Momoi look up in time to see Yamato number 4 and 9 do a double ankle break on Murasakibara and Aomine; a high-level speed dribble that disrupts the opponent's balance and makes them stumble to the ground.

"Shit," the captain cursed under his breath. He should have known that Yoshino and Masaru would have been playing on the court. After all, this was a move that Akashi taught the two brothers during childhood years, and they had perfected within two weeks.

The pink-haired manager gritted her teeth. "Dammit, we're gonna lose at this rate."

 _10._

The ball was passed to another Yamato player.

 _9._

Kuroko managed to do misdirection and redirected the ball's path to Kise.

 _8._

Kise dribbles to the three-pointer line.

 _7._

Number 4 blocks Kise.

 _6._

Number 9 steals the ball and dribbles it back to their score side.

 _5._

Number 4 runs back to Number 9.

 _4._

Number 9 sees Murasakibara blocking his way.

 _3._

Number 9 passes the ball to Number 4.

 _2._

Number 4 does an alley-hoop with Number 9 as Number 9 dodges Murasakibara.

 _1._

The ball circled the hoop and fell into the basket.

 _The buzzer rang._

 _The whistle screamed._

 _"Team Yamato Academy!"_

 **Visitor 98 to Home 99.**

 _The undefeated champions have been defeated._

 _..._

 **Published June 8, 2017 (Wattpad)**

 **Published June 10, 2017 (Fanfiction)**

 **...**

 **Feel free to give me feedback! My update schedule to update this book twice a week, so make sure to follow this story so you get the notification! Love you guys :)**

 **By the way, the cover is made by me. The picture for the cover is by** **Pixiv Id 3423934.**


End file.
